csofandomcom-20200223-history
Studio (mode)
For a CSO2 map that shares the same name, see Studio (map). Studio is an interactive community-based mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Hinted since 6 months before its actual release in OBT (Open Beta Test), this long-awaited mode is a mode that enables the player to build their own maps and share it with others. There are six existing maps available and built with this mode for player's references. Release date *South Korea: **11 May ~ 1 June 2017 (Beta Test) **13 July 2017 (Official Release) *China: 5 July 2017. *CSN:Z: 29 November 2017. *Indonesia: 7 February 2018. Developer maps These are the developer maps available in this mode. Comics= |-| Research Log= |-| Bells Institute= |-| Misc= |-| Destroy mode= |-| Mode-based= Features Weapons There are several weapons released to be used in Create and Play modes. ; Create Mode These weapons are only available during editing. ; Play Mode These weapons can be used in actual game play (if you put them in Editing mode beforehand). Monsters The zombies are ported from Zombie File and has several classes. Normal Zombies= |-| Runner Zombies= |-| Police Zombies= |-| Mushrooms & Slimes= |-| Misc= NPC Model NPC= There are several NPCs that the player can put to do several interactions during the game. The players can set their starting speech, what item they want, password to proceed as well as their animations. When completed the given quest, the NPC can be set to grant a new item or open a door, or anything to proceed further into the game. vxl_npc_man_1_l.png|Man 1 vxl_npc_man_2_l.png|Man 2 vxl_npc_man_3_l.png|Man 3 vxl_npc_man_4_l.png|Man 4 vxl_npc_man_5_l.png|Man 5 vxl_npc_man_6_l.png|Man 6 vxl_npc_mascot_1_l.png|Mascot 1 vxl_npc_mascot_2_l.png|Mascot 2 vxl_npc_mascot_3_l.png|Mascot 3 vxl_npc_woman_1_l.png|Woman 1 vxl_npc_woman_2_l.png|Woman 2 vxl_npc_woman_3_l.png|Woman 3 vxl_npc_woman_4_l.png|Woman 4 vxl_npc_yuri_l.png|Yuri File:Vxl_npc_china_man_l.png|Chinese man (China pack) File:Vxl_npc_china_woman_l.png|Chinese woman (China pack) File:Vxl_npc_santa_l.png|Santa (Xmas pack) File:Vxl_npc_alice_l.png|Alice (Space pack) File:Vxl_npc_assault_l.png|Assault (Space pack) File:Vxl_npc_defence_l.png|Defense (Space pack) File:Vxl_npc_director_l.png|Director (Soccer pack) File:Vxl_npc_scman_l.png|Max Thacker Soccer (Soccer pack) File:Vxl_npc_scwoman_l.png|Choi Ji Yoon Soccer (Soccer pack) File:Vxl_npc_frankenstein_l.png|Frankenstein File:Vxl_npc_witch_l.png|Witch Black usual.png|David Black Choijiyoon usual.png|Choi Ji Yoon Elite.png|Elite Crew Gerrard usual.png|Gerard Gign announce.png|GIGN Guerilla announce.png|Guerrilla Warfare Sas announce.png|SAS Yuri usual.png|Yuri alice.png|Alice cheerleader.png|Cheerleader china1.png|Chinese Man china2.png|Chinese General china3.png|Chinese Warrior china4.png|Chinese Woman policeman.png|Policeman santa.png|Santa snowman announce.png|Snowman spaceman.png|Spaceman tanker.png|Tanker zombie1.png|Zombie #1 zombie2.png|Zombie #2 Asia woman.png|Asia woman black_woman.png|Black woman prisoner.png|Prisoner soccer_director.png|Soccer director us_woman.png|US woman Functions There are several scripts or functions that the player can put to make the map more interactive. 1st Update= |-| 2nd update= |-| Gamble= |-| Space= |-| Escape= |-| Scenario= |-| Halloween= |-| Lua= |-| Misc= ; Items in WEAPON SPAWN Ammunition03.png|Partial Primary Ammo (+10%) ammunition04.png|Partial Secondary Ammo (+10%) pammo_vxl.png|Full Primary Ammo sammo_vxl.png|Full Secondary Ammo max_armor_up_0.png|Small Armor Up (+10 AP & MAX AP) max_armor_up_1.png|Large Armor Up (+100 AP & MAX AP) max_health_up_0.png|Small HP Up (+10 HP & MAX HP) max_health_up_1.png|Large HP Up (+100 HP & MAX HP) random_assault_rifle.png|Random Assault Rifle random_knife.png|Random Melee Weapon random_machine_gun.png|Random Machine Gun random_primary.png|Random Primary Weapon random_secondary.png|Random Pistol random_shot_gun.png|Random Shotgun random_sniper_rifle.png|Random Sniper Rifle random_sub_machine_gun.png|Random SMG vitaldetector.png|Bio Reactor Weapons that can be spawned in Studio mode (other than default weapons): *Melee: Machete, Crowbar, Claw Hammer. *Pistol: Dual Infinity, Dual Infinity Custom, Dual Infinity Final, M79 Saw off. *Shotgun: Double Barrel, Winchester M1887, USAS-12, Jackhammer, Triple-barreled shotgun. *SMG: Dual MP7A1, Dual Kriss, Kriss Super V, MP7A1 60R. *Assault Rifle: AN-94, M16A4, OICW, AK-47 60R, HK416, AK-74U, AKM, L85A2, FNC, TAR-21, SCAR, ARX-160. *Sniper Rifle: Remington M24, Barrett M95. *Machine Gun: MG3, M134 Minigun, MG36, QBB-95, QBB-95EX, MK48, K3. *Equipment: M32 MGL, Petrol Boomer, RPG-7, Slasher Publishing your map When your map is done, you can publish it for everyone to play. To cheer the map creator, you can send cheer cubes which the map maker can be convert them into mileage points. * 10 cubes cheered can be converted into 1 mileage point. * Devices, characters, and decorations come with their own cube limits. * The cubes that make up flat starter maps' grounds do not contribute to this cost. Modes available You can select the mode that will be available in your map. It can be either: *Studio Play Mode: You can create a diverse map where you can put any interactions you want. *Studio Zombie Hero: You can put your map with Zombie Hero rules. *Studio Team Deathmatch: You can put your map with Team Deathmatch rules. *Studio Bot Zombie: You can put your map with Bot Zombie rules. *Studio Bot Team Deathmatch: You can put your map with Team Deathmatch rules with bots. *Studio Destruction: Blocks are destroy-able. *Studio Soccer: You can put your map with Soccer rules. *Studio Zombie Escape: You can put your map with Zombie Escape rules. *Studio Zombie Z: You can put your map with Zombie Z rules. *Studio Original: You can put your map with Original rules. *Studio Basic: You can put your map with Basic rules. *Studio Hide and Seek: You can put your map with Hide and Seek rules. *Studio Scenario T: It's based on Zombie Scenario and combined with expanded Lua scripts to enjoy new perspectives, level ups, monsters, and item farming. *Studio Zombie Shelter: You can put your map with Zombie Shelter rules. Themes There are several packs released separately and have their own exclusive contents. vxlmapletheme.png|Maple theme File:Vxlchinatheme.png|Oriental theme vxlchristmastheme.png|Christmas theme (Santa, Snowman Monster, and snow theme props included) File:Vxlspacetheme.png|Space theme (Alice, Metal Arena characters and monsters) File:Vxlsoccertheme.png|Soccer theme Lua script As of 15 November 2018's update in South Korea, external Lua's scripts are supported for Studio mode. It includes advanced editing and additional features and adjustments. 'South Korea: 21 February 2019' ; Lua Script API extension *Added UI script, UI property value query, player-specific damage scale, and script event block. *Attack information can be checked when attacked, team can be changed. *Studio mode play map only. ; Provide Zombie Mode Rule *Change the class model + Zombie Weapon Restriction is added. *Zombie rules related (infection, headshot kill) can be implemented by previous scripts. Lua Tutorial Map Transcript ; Introduction #''Hello.'' #''Here is an example for each room.'' #''Open this map in creative mode.'' #''After exporting the script, compare and analyze one by one.'' ; Change Player's Numbers #''You can change numerical values such as player's health by script.'' #''Check that each time you pull the lever in front of you, the stamina and Kevlar figures change.'' ; Chat Events #''You can operate the device with events such as chat.'' #''Enter in the chat window and check that the previous button works.'' #''Check the code that sends a signal from the file to the server.'' ; Show UI #''You can use the UI script to draw characters or rectangles on the screen.'' #''Press the three buttons to the right to check the characters on the screen.'' ; Special Device Block #''Some device blocks receive special events other than "use" or "contact".'' #''Press the two buttons to see if the sign block changes.'' ; Scripted Victory #''You can also win or defeat the script.'' #''Obtain a coin of 2000 or more using the weapon.'' #''Try to win the game by pressing the lever next to it.'' Gallery Posters= studio1.jpg|Korea poster studio2.jpg|Selecting the mode from lobby studio3.jpg|Popular maps studio4.jpg|There are two types (Edit or Play) studio5.jpg|Adding maps studio6.jpg|Available props for the map studio7.jpg|Start building! studio8.jpg|Setting the skybox and environment light studio9.jpg|Save your map File:Studio_poster_hd.jpg|Poster HD File:Studio_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:CSOI 070218.jpg|Indonesia poster |-| UIs= tooltip_vxl_create_01.png|Tooltip #1 tooltip_vxl_create_02.png|Tooltip #2 tooltip_vxl_create_03.png|Tooltip #3 tooltip_vxl_create_04.png|Tooltip #4 tooltip_vxl_play_01.png|Play Tooltip vxl_2_info.png|Loading background Team Deathmatch vxl_14_info.png|Loading background Zombie vxl_38_info.png|Loading background Create Mode vxl_39_info.png|Loading background Play Mode |-| Studio Weapons= vxllonggun viewmodel.png|Rifle vxlshortgun viewmodel.png|Pistol vxlminigun viewmodel.png|Minigun vxlconnector viewmodel.png|Connector vxleditor viewmodel.png|Spinner vxlscanner viewmodel.png|Scanner File:카스온라인 스튜디오 모드 정식 오픈! File:【CSO．殭王】Studio 古都系列，帶你看看全新建材、天空城、古代村莊。 File:CSO 韓國8月10日更新：楓之谷地圖遊玩 South Korea 8 10 Updates Maple Story Theme Map Gameplay Trivia *The dialogue from the CSO Comics #1 to #3 is lifted from the rather infamous Doom comic, as stated in the map description. *This mode is likely to be influenced by a popular sandbox game, Garry's Mod. *Unlike Valve Hammer Editor, this mode does not support curve splicing. Objects in it are in larger ratios. *This mode is similar to an open source game, Cube and Cube 2: Sauerbraten with the Edit mode. *Studio Mode has been in development since the start of 2016. As a result, updates slowed down in 2016 up until its release in 2017. The only new mode that was added during this time was Playroom. Category:Modes